


The beginning of something new

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Racist Father, be warned, you have a racist father alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: You arrive in San Angel, hilariousness ensues. I actually bleeped out the racist terms for Latin Americans because I respect them so just don’t ask. Please NEVER EVER use racial slurs even if it’s just a joke. Guilt has been eating at my heart for being so inconsiderate. Please forgive me.





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> You father is racist i can’t stress this enough. But he has his reasons. I actually had to look up racial slurs for this racist father character to be actually racist. I myself am not racist however I research the elements of my story so they are real sounding. If I have upset you I am sorry, I am not trying to hurt your feelings. I am truly sorry that I have written the abomination as this character is.

Manolo Sanchez, was a former bullfighter, turned guitarrista. He had cheated death, twice. The first time happened because Xibalba cheated, with a two headed snake. He bet that he could complete any task that Xibalba gave him and and he would beat him. His task was to kill every bull, that the Sánchez family ever finished; that was thousands. He conquered his own fear of being himself and got to live again. The second was when Joaquín gave him the Medal of Everlasting Life to him as he was going to sacrifice his own life to kill the bandit king known as, Chakal. Though Manolo sacrificed his own life to save the town but he survived thanks to the medal. He saved Joaquín in the process.  
This medal belonged to Xibalba. Xibalba was the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. It was a cold and desolate place, where forgotten alma’s were rotting away. His polar opposite was, La Muerte a pure hearted goddess, who believed that all mankind was kind and pure. La Meurte was the Ruler of the Land of the Remembered. A place full of celebrations, feasts and vibrant colors. Now La Muerte and Xibalba were married but estranged. However Xibalba changed for the better.

Now the Day of the Dead, was a multi day celebration for celebrating the loved ones that had passed away. It began on Noviembre 1st and ended on Noviembre 2nd. Noviembre de uno was considered a day to celebrate all the children who had past away. On the Last day, Adult almas would be remembered. 

Maria Posada was Manolo’s esposa. Happily married for tres años now. Joaquín was their best friend. He also fought for Maria’s hand in marriage, as La Muerte and Xibalba made a bet, a wager. 

Along the way the characters changed and further developed their own story. Joaquín became selfless. Manolo overcame his fear of himself. And Maria consistently made sure that she wasn’t just a prize to be won.

Well our story begins, not long after the crazy events that took place last El Día de los Muertos; about tres de años from then. In the quaint little village of San Ángel, a tall muscular figure was training the army. General Posada had officially retired leaving the brigade in good hands. He was helping the other members to be strong as he. His name was Joaquín, son of Captain Mondragón. He was teaching the rest of the army the best strategies for winning in different scenarios. Manolo along with the Rodriguez brothers, were joyously performing Mariachi tunes. Joaquín looked up to see a smiling Manolo, winking at him. He motioned for Joaquín to turn around. As he did, his heart thumped loudly. It was a girl with (h/c) and (e/c). She was a Latina, though born and raised in ForestDale, AL. You were the daughter of the great Thomas Davenport (a famous blacksmith). You had finally left your family to travel to Mexico. You looked at him with a shy smile. Your family was less than happy with you. Prior to leaving your family, you had studied the Spanish language for two years, extensively. 

Never had you seen a more handsome man. You walked right up to him and he stepped back.

“¿Señorita por que está en el San Ángel, México? ¿Cualquier ocasión especial?” 

The young woman nodded her head and spoke with a voice like silk but slightly rough like sandpaper. “¡Si, sí, finalmente estoy fuera de la sombra de mi familia. El hombre es difícil estar debajo de los herrero de prestigió!” 

Joaquín knelt beside her and said, “Yo también tenía una sombra gigantesca sobre mí. Mí padre, el capitán Mondragón, fue un héroe de renombre en esta ciudad. Soy su hijo Joaquín.”

You ask, “¿Yo hablo inglés. Habla usted inglés, señor Joaquín?

He replied, “Si, señorita.” He coughed a bit to get the dust off his vocal chords as he was nervous.

“What’s your name, pretty lady?” He wriggled his eyebrows. You blushed a dark crimson, your cheeks resembling a ripe tomato during harvest season. Manolo blinked, he whispered to the Rodriguez brothers, “Adiós, mi amigos. Voy a encontrar a María, mi esposa, le encantará esto.” The brothers started giggling softly like the wind blowing a warm breeze across your face. 

“It’s (y/n), nice to meet you too, Señor Joaquín. My, your voice is like a sweet song sung by song birds.” You quickly cover your mouth in embarrassment. Whelp, there went your mouth again. Now it was Joaquín’s turn to blush. His face turned as red as the Mexican setting sun.

Maria Posada Sánchez, was just in time to hear the statement. She stifled a laugh as Manolo was tending to their own son. Their hijo, Fernando. It was a Spanish name of a bull, named Ferdinand, a bull who refused to fight, but who’d rather smell flowers. A story remarkably similar to Señor Manolo’s own story. Instead of becoming a bull fighter, he wanted to become a guitarrista. 

Fernando was sucking on a teething ring. His small hands waving around lazily. Manny brought his son to watch the Mariachi Brothers. Fernán (this will be Fernando’s nickname) watched the Mariachi Band with intent, before succumbing to sleep. Fernán fell asleep against the former bullfighter’s chest with his stuffed bull, Toro, in his tiny arms. Manolo softly rocked him in time to the Mariachi Band’s tempo. Maria knew that you both were infatuated with each other so Maria snuck up behind your back. She then proceeded to scare you and make you jump into his arms. She quietly began sneaking away to Manolo’s side where she earned a playful stern look that turned into a peck on the lips. She giggled softly and pulled their baby closer to them.

You and Joaquín both blushing really hard proceeded to untangle your limbs from each other. You rubbed your head sheepishly. Joaquín took a quick glance over at Maria, ‘Haha, very amusing.’ He sarcastically thought. 

Fernán woke up in confusion, his big brown eyes blinking once or twice. His stuffed bull, appropriately named, Toro, was clutched in his tiny arms.


	2. Your Racist Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your (story) father appears.
> 
> Also you have a brother.  
I also kinda fricked up the reader’s gender. I am sorry. I mean I am female and I was kinda writing this for myself and I thought I would write in the reader’s perspective. But I fricked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Against I’m sorry for writing this character in i purely researched these swears you’re about to read.

It was certainly a cute sight to behold. Until Fernán accidentally dropped his plush. He let out a pitiful cry as you sprung into action. You picked up the plush and handed it to him. He grasps it immediately and snuggles with it.

Manolo looked at you endearingly as the crying had completely stopped. “Gracias señorita.” Maria nodded approvingly as Fernán was still nuzzling the plush.

Joaquín’s heart seemed to do a flip. His knees got weak and his knees bent in and a pretty goofy smile spread across his worn out face. He noticed this and tried to fix it as quickly as possible but not before Manolo got a good look at him. He would have to discuss this with him in private. He nodded to Joaquín as he finally got his composure in-line again.

He nodded back to his friend as, the cowardly soldiers were murmuring to each other. General Posada came lumbering out of his mansion to see what was going on as he was now a grandfather it seemed that he was on the edge more often than he liked. 

“What, pray tell is going on here, Maria?!”

“Easy, Papá, Fernando dropped his plush bull. Señorita (l/n), picked it up for him. That calmed him down immediately.” 

General Posada turned to you, he scowled at you for what seemed like an hour making you extremely uncomfortable; before Maria exclaimed “¡Papá, seriously just gracias a ella ya!” He sighed, “Lo siento, he estado estresado últimamente. esta cosa del abuelo todavía es nueva para mí; Incluso después de tres años.” He stuck his hand out as if to apologize. You stuck your hand out too. You both shook your hands in accord. 

“Yes, I also speak English. I see you’ve met, my son-in-law, Manolo, my daughter, Maria, and my best soldier, Joaquín.” You nod in agreement. 

This was going to be a great experience for you, you could tell. 

Time Skip: 6 months later

The town of San Ángel was preparing for the Day of the Dead. The graves were decorated with flowers (Marigolds), pan de meurto (bread of the Dead), and candles as well as their favorite things they loved when they were alive. Skulls and skeletons were hung over the tombstone. Maria Posada was finishing the final touches on the Sánchez family memorial. You and Joaquín had become good friends during those six months.

Joaquín had asked for your help in setting up his father’s memorial. The crypt stood tall as its shadow pierced the evening sunshine on the ground. Its spooky aura surrounding the statue. You cowered in fear, his father’s eyes seemed to pierce yours. Joaquín noticed and put his arm around you protectively. He kissed your cheek, in an attempt to calm you down. It seemed to work as you immediately began glowing red in the cheeks. You regained your composure as you pecked his cheek in return. His goofy smile hence returning. 

He promptly fainted in front of the finished memorial. The wind seemed to pick up as a raspy voice called out in an almost whisper, “He visto lo feliz que haces a mi hijo, Joaquín, te doy mi bendición.” The voice died away gradually as Joaquín managed to rise to his feet. 

“Señorita, why did you kiss me too?” His blush reappeared. 

“Well, I have had feelings for you... you twiddled your thumbs anxiously. “ever since about a month ago.”

Joaquín nodded reassuringly, and said, “I too, have fallen in love with you, except it was the day we first met.” His blush managed to get a darker shade of red. You both awkwardly lean towards one another. Your heads bump into each other’s, you both laugh softly. His head tilted to the side, “Señorita (y/n), might I kiss your sweet lips?”

“Ay.” The gap closed between the two of you. Your lips met with sparks that seemed to soar around the two of you.

In the Land of the Remembered, La Muerte spotted Captain Mondragón crying. He was purely happy, that his son was now happy. Xibalba poofed in front of Señor Mondragón. (This was before I found out that he resides in the Land of the Unknown).

“Quickly, speak with (y/n). Her dad is coming and he is beyond furioso.”

As soon as you separated, Captain Mondragón told you guys the message and Joaquín held you even tighter. Manolo’s deceased family gathered around the deceased captain. They all gave him words of encouragement. Back in the world of the living, Fernán was wriggling around impatiently. Maria was expecting another child soon. Fernán could already walk and talk, though not in complete sentences in the latter. Believe it or not his first words were, “Toro.”

Fernán looked at you and held his arms out, wanting you to hold him. Maria nodded as she had a hand to her expecting abdomen. Manolo handed him over and he immediately relaxed. Joaquín came up and wrapped his brazos musculosos fuertes around your hips and pulls you close to him. His mustache tickles your cheek as he pressed his cheek against yours.

Manolo tears up at how cute you look but also because of how attached, Fernán became to you, especially in seis meses. He gently rubbed Maria’s stomach in earnest. When suddenly, gunfire was heard and General Posada was running for his life. 

Manolo and Joaquín quickly got into action.

Joaquín asked “¿No retreat?”  
Manolo enthusiastically replied, “¡No surrender!” They ran away to find and if necessary to fight the problem.

You walked over to Maria and gave Fernán back to her and stood protectively over her. Fernán was bawling his eyes out as he was frightened by the loud noise. Maria produced the toy bull, Toro, and Fernán became silent once again. 

Upon approaching the scene, Joaquín drew out his two swords, in one swift motion. Manolo followed suit with his estoques. 

The mystery figure had chestnut, shaggy hair tight in a ponytail revealing a fresh, time-worn face. Lidded green eyes, set appealingly within their sockets, they've come to appreciate for so long.  
A mustache and goatee alluringly complimented his eyes and mouth and leaves an intriguing memory of his haunted past.

This is the face of Thomas, a true warden among humans. He stands ordinary among others, despite his slim frame. His shadow sharp against the evening sun.

There's something off about him, but Joaquín can’t put his finger on it. Perhaps it's his good looks or perhaps it's simply his hatred in his eyes. 

(Warning: Your dad is racist.) 

He swiveled the pistol back into its holder. He looked General Posada dead in the eye, and bellowed, “What have you done with my daughter/son you, ******?!” 

General Posada almost had a heart attack upon being called this particular term. Manolo became enraged by this newcomer’s attitude. He drew his arm back to strike with his estoque, when Joaquín stops him in mid swing. 

He walks right up to the man and calmly asked, “Are you by chance, the father of (y/n)?” His Mexican accent heavily evident in his speech.

“Oh another ******, eh.” He coyly smiles.

Joaquín ends up backhanding his face in rage. “I now understand very clearly why they left you. Now you best leave before either of us does something they will regret.” He said that final phrase through clenched teeth.

Your father spits out the corner of his mouth in complete disgust. “How do I know that you haven’t brainwashed her/him?” He angrily asked whilst grabbing Joaquín’s shirt, pulling him extremely close.

Joaquín noticed that his [your father] breath reeked of alcohol. “Listen up, you ****, you never disrespect a white man such as myself.” Manolo growled, “Okay, this has to end now.”  
“¡Joaquín get out of my way!”  
Joaquín uppercut him in his jugular, hence sending him flying into a wall. 

Manolo ran straight to stab him in the chest when you slid in front of your father to protect him. Manolo skidded to halt and fell on his face. “Please, Manolo and Joaquín, don’t hurt the only family that I have left. You see my mother died, when I was ten years old, leaving me an only child. As my mother was pregnant when she died, in childbirth. My sibling, didn’t survive.”

“Father, I know this breaks your heart but they didn’t brainwash me, I have fallen in love with Joaquín. If you’re worried about your legacy then just adopt a (another if you are a man reading this) son. I will still be your daughter, but I don’t want to be a blacksmith.”

Your father staggered to his feet and gently wrapped his arms around you. “Sugar, I never meant to cause trouble, it’s just with your mother‘s passing, I ain’t even myself no more. Can you forgive me?”

Joaquín and Manolo exchanged sad looks as Maria came up behind Manolo. He turned and took Fernando from her and proceeded to hug them both. 

“Of course, papa I can but I am staying in Mexico. And father, you apologize right now, you hear?”

Your father sighed, “I am sorry for everything I did to you guys. I acted like an idiot, I don’t even know what your names are.”

Joaquín was the first to respond, “Hello Señor (l/n), I am Joaquín, son of a military captain. Pleasure to meet you sir. I am in an a relationship with your daughter, if that is okay?”

Your father nodded and shook his hand genuinely. 

Manolo cleared his throat, “My name is Manolo Sánchez. My family’s profession was bullfighting but I am a musician as you can tell. This is my wife, Maria Posada.” She waved and shook his hand.  
“These are our children, this one is named Fernando.....”  
“Like Ferdinand, right?” Your father butted in.  
Manolo continued, “Exactly, and this one here gestured to his wife’s abdomen, doesn’t have a name yet.”

“Whelp, sorry for causing trouble, I am going home now.”  
Maria Posada growled, “¡Apologize to mi padre!”

General Posada was still cowering on the dirt road. He flinched when your father walked up to him, well he was pushed by Maria. Manolo gasped, “Maria come on now, I know your hormones are off balance but that’s no way to treat an amigo.....”

She cut him off with a fiery passionate kiss, Manolo closed his eyes and held Fernán tighter than ever as Maria held him up by one hand while kissing his lips hungrily. 

General Posada narrows his eyes and asked, “Is that so, ‘Mr. Who thinks it’s funny to shoot at old people’?” 

“Papá, por favor, perdónalo, por favor. ¿Por qué tienes que ser terco todo el tiempo?”

“Alright fine, I forgive you but hear this, the next time you try to pull something off like that again and I swear boy....” He trailed off when he noticed Maria’s hard stare. 

“What, what’d I say?” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Your father turned to Joaquín and asked of him, “Please take care of her for me and my wife.” Joaquín nodded.


	3. Epilogue (Time Skips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Joaquín get married. Plus a double surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...my fictional work is done.

Time Skip: 3 months later

With that, your father left. Manolo and Maria had a girl named, Adelita, named in remembrance of his Adelita primos; Scardelita and Adelita. 

In the Land of the Remembered, his Adelita cousins high fived. La Meurte and Xibalba also had a newborn daughter named, Sartana. Sartana was quite a handful but La Muerte allowed Carmen Sánchez to babysit her when she and her husband had to meet up with her twin sister La Noche and Xibalba’s twin brother El Chamuco. Once they came back home, they looked absolutely worn out. 

You and Joaquín were getting married today. You invited your adopted brother and your father as well as the whole Sánchez family, and the gods. The CandleMaker officiated the ceremony along with Father Domingo. Afterward, there was a magnificent party happening. Xibalba cried a stream of black tears that were like hot tar. La Meurte had to get him a heat resistant bucket so the tears wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

Time skip: 5 months later

You and Joaquín were now the godparents of Manolo’s and Maria’s children. You were also expecting a child as well. Joaquín couldn’t be happier. Fernán was hugging your belly to the best of his ability, trying to listen to your tummy. He soon felt a kick, scrambling into Joaquín’s arms in fright.

He laughed heartily and said, “hijo mía, ese era el bebé. Por favor no tengas miedo.” 

Fernán reached out a little bit afraid when the baby kicked again sending Fernán into a frenzy, you smile and say, “The baby is just saying hello.” Fernán made an “o” shape with his mouth as he returns to your side.

Maria came in with Adelita in her arms while Manolo followed holding his guitar. General Posada also came in using his hook as a crutch. The general hobbled forward, his hook clanking every time it hit the ground. Your father and adopted brother came in and were shoving something quite heavy. Its legs screeched along the marble floor. Like nails on a chalkboard. The general turned and his mouth dropped open at the size of the crib. Your brother nods, “Sister, my dad and I built this for you. It is made out the strongest but softest metals.” Joaquín tested it out, and sure enough it held while being soft to the touch. General Posada was next he presented a baby’s blanket made from soft fleece, so soft it could have come from sheep.  
He tried to put it in the crib but being short he couldn’t. “Allow me, my general.” Joaquín offered by lifting him up so he could place the blanket in the crib.

“Thank you, Joaquín.” The general nodded. 

Next up was Manolo and Maria they presented a baby sling for carrying the baby. They also provided diapers. These diapers weren’t like Pampers that we know today. They were called Washing diapers, these were; diapers that after each use, were boiled, because the world had become aware of germs and bacteria. Diapers were washed in big steel pots of boiling water and then hung to dry in the sun. With the need for clean diapers came the idea of the diaper service, which would bring fresh, clean diapers directly to your door. 

You gently hugged Manolo and Maria. As Joaquín lifts you up into his arms, bridal style. You giggle as Fernando was talking nonsense with your brother (b/n). You father looked on endearingly. Fernán’s bull, Toro, was in Fernando’s grip. 

“That’s a nice bull you’ve got there, boy.” (B/N) said. Fernando frantically nodded. “This bull from papi. It so cuddly.” 

Chuy, the Sánchez pet pig, came waddling in, oinking away in content. The pig nudged Maria’s leg. She bent down to pet behind his ear. You also pet Chuy, under his other ear. Joaquín scratched his back and Chuy collapsed in pure bliss.

You all laugh heartily while your (b/n) picked up Fernán and gave him a piggyback ride. Fernán continuously laughed holding Toro, tightly. 

You all sigh and turn towards the setting sun, and were waiting for the future of tomorrow.

Le fin.


End file.
